


Ты сломлен, я знаю

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Gen, season eleven, season finale au, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль больше не верит Дину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты сломлен, я знаю

**Author's Note:**

> AU после "Hell's Angel", события 11*23 не учитываются. Источник вдохновения — акустическая версия "Blind" Placebo с концерта 2009 в Париже, который упоминается в тексте. Так что это в некотором роде сонгфик.

__If I could tear you from the ceiling  
And guarantee a source divine  
Rid you of possessions fleeting  
Remain your funny valentine

Don’t go and leave me  
Please don’t drive me blind  
Don’t go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind

  
  
Кухня в его воображении похожа на кухню в бункере лишь в общих чертах. Кастиэля это не волнует. Он старается не разглядывать обстановку слишком внимательно, иначе стены начинают «плыть», а стол и шкафчики меняют форму и цвет. К тому же, Кастиэль уверен: жуткие обои в мелкий розовый цветочек — это идея Люцифера.  
  
Покрасневшие от напряжения глаза слезятся, но он, не отрываясь, смотрит в телевизор, периодически поправляя антенну. Сегодня в программе акустический концерт какой-то группы. Вокалист разговаривает с публикой по-французски с еле уловимым британским акцентом (Кастиэль не понимает, какая связь между ругательствами и президентом Франции), поёт, зажмурившись, а камера снимает его так близко, что видна каждая капля пота и кривые резцы.  
  
Песня почти против воли очаровывает Кастиэля: скрипка подчёркивает изящную простоту мелодии, а голос певца полон искренней боли. Поэтому он недовольно морщится, когда изображение пропадает, и вздрагивает, когда по экрану проходят чёрные полосы, а потом на нём возникает лицо Дина. Тот что-то кричит; звука нет, но Кастиэль без труда читает по губам своё имя. Дальше Дин говорит «пожалуйста». Или «вернись». Это неважно — Кастиэль не хочет слушать. Он устал быть чьим-то оружием.  
  
Он берёт пульт и нажимает кнопку переключения каналов до тех пор, пока снова не натыкается на концерт группы с вокалистом, у которого неправильный прикус.  
  
Вокалист продолжает песню с того момента, на котором её прервал Дин. Кастиэля это совсем не удивляет.  
  


***

  
  
Иногда к просмотру бесконечных шоу присоединяется Люцифер. Наколдовывает себе второй стул и молча сидит рядом.  
  
Странно, но он уже не пытается унизить Кастиэля, просветить, какой тот слабак, «жалкая пародия на ангела», или объяснить, что «смотреть все программы подряд вредно — от этого мозги атрофируются».  
  
Однако гораздо удивительнее то, что присутствие Люцифера успокаивает, и Кастиэль чувствует себя не таким одиноким.  
  
— Ты не мой истинный сосуд, и я медленно сжигаю твоё тело. А ведь ты можешь изгнать меня в любой момент. Почему ты этого не делаешь? — однажды спрашивает Люцифер.  
  
— Какой в этом смысл? — равнодушно откликается Кастиэль.  
  
— Жизнь, например. Или твой драгоценный Дин. Знаешь, он не оставляет попыток до тебя достучаться. Я даже ему сочувствую.  
  
— Я больше ему не верю, — разбито шепчет Кастиэль.  
  
Люцифер усмехается:  
— А ты не думал, что Амара солгала, желая сломать тебя окончательно, братец?  
  
Кастиэль не отвечает, но и не сбрасывает руки Люцифера со своего плеча.  
  


***

  
  
Наверное, вся ирония заключается в том, что дьявол никогда не лжёт.  
  
Помехи в телевизоре прерывают воображаемую трансляцию почти каждый час.  
  
— Кас! — отчаянно зовёт Дин, и Кастиэль при всём желании не может заткнуть уши: при звуке любимого голоса сердце бьётся больнее и чаще, и всё труднее становится сопротивляться этому зову.  
  
Потому что Кастиэль хочет верить Дину, как прежде, хочет следовать за ним в Ад, Рай или Чистилище, хочет помочь.  
  
Он встаёт и оглядывается. Молится: «Отец, позволь мне принять правильное решение».  
  
А потом чувствует запах елея.  
  
Стены нагреваются, отсвечивая красным. Кастиэль вспоминает огненный круг, в который его заключили Дин, Сэм и Бобби, вспоминает о том, как Дин отказался слушать его объяснения, и думает с горечью: «В этом мире ничего не меняется».  
  


***

  
  
Кастиэль смотрит шестую часть «Звёздных войн», когда к нему приходит Люцифер. Он заметно взволнован, и Кастиэль испугался бы, если бы ощущал хоть что-то, кроме отстранённого равнодушия.  
  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Кас, — произносит Люцифер, впервые называя его по имени.  
  
Кастиэль не отрывает глаз от экрана.  
  
— Мы заключили сделку, — спокойно говорит он, продолжая наблюдать, как взрывается Звезда смерти. — Я отдаю тебе своё тело, ты избавляешь мир от Тьмы. Или ты солгал, когда заявил, что можешь победить её?  
  
— У меня есть силы, но этого недостаточно.  
  
— Это не моя проблема… брат.  
  
— Возможно, услышав план Отца, ты передумаешь.  
  
— Это маловероятно. Отец не пожелал говорить со мной, и его планы меня не интересуют.  
  
Люцифер недоверчиво хмыкает:  
— Даже если они касаются Дина? Из него решили сделать живую бомбу для Тьмы. С душами в качестве начинки. Отличное решение, да?  
  
Кастиэль вскакивает, опрокидывая стул.  
  
— Нет, — хрипит он. — Нет, нет, нет…  
  
Кастиэль хорошо помнит души Чистилища. До сих пор чувствует, как они разрывали его на части, сводили с ума тихим, но настойчивым шёпотом.  
  
«Только не Дин, — мысленно кричит он. — Только не Дин, пожалуйста, он не заслужил…».  
  
— Так ты поможешь мне? — повторяет вопрос Люцифер.  
  
— Что тебе нужно?  
  
— Для победы одной силы мало. Чтобы свет прогнал тьму, нужна ещё и любовь, а её у меня нет.  
  
Теперь хмыкает Кастиэль:  
— С чего ты взял, что у меня она есть?  
  
— Не пытайся обмануть дьявола — всё равно не получится, — смеётся Люцифер и протягивает руку.  
  
Кастиэль сжимает его холодные пальцы, и кухня бункера растворяется.  
  
Они стоят в каком-то сарае. Чак лежит на полу; Сэм привалился к стене, и изо рта у него идёт кровь. Но они оба живы. Амара тянется к Дину, и он дёргается, как попавшее в паутину насекомое, в напрасной попытке отшатнуться.  
  
—Дин, — окликает его Кастиэль.  
  
Амара оборачивается тоже, и в её взгляде удивление, смешанное с презрением.  
  
— Кас, — выдыхает Дин, — это действительно ты?  
  
— У нас мало времени. Закрой глаза. Пусть Сэм тоже их закроет.  
  
— Кас, погоди, что…  
  
— Закройте глаза!!!  
  
Внутри Люцифер прижимается ближе, и Кастиэль чувствует, как их благодати сплетаются воедино. В крови будто загорается жидкий огонь, он поднимается по венам и артериям, вверх, вверх к самому сердцу, а затем вырывается наружу сполохами нестерпимого белого света.  
  
«Пятый элемент. Он на самом деле существует», — думает Кастиэль, и это его последняя связная мысль.  
  


***

  
  
Темнота постепенно рассеивается, и Кастиэль слышит голоса. Они звучат невнятно, словно через толстый слой ваты, но ему удаётся разобрать слова.  
  
— Пульс есть. Его сердце бьётся, — в тоне Сэма чувствуется облегчение.  
  
— Но он не приходит в себя, — с тревогой возражает Дин.  
  
Кастиэль открывает глаза. Он всё ещё находится в собственном разуме — перед ним кухня бункера. Она сильно пострадала от огня: обои в цветочек обуглились, от шкафчиков и стола остался лишь пепел и пахнет дымом.  
  
Но телевизор уцелел и работает, показывая французский музыкальный канал.  
  
Кастиэль оглядывает себя: плащ и костюм куда-то делись, и теперь он одет в джинсы, футболку и вишневую толстовку. Кутаться в неё очень приятно.  
  
— Кас, — говорит Люцифер, и Кастиэль поднимает голову. Люцифер щёлкает пальцами и падает в появившееся кресло. — Всё закончилось. Мы победили.  
  
— Ты не снизошёл до разговора со своим сыном, может пора что-то для него сделать? — где-то снаружи зло шипит Дин.  
  
— Кас в порядке, — весело сообщает Чак. — Он может очнуться в любой момент, когда будет готов. Когда захочет вернуться.  
  
Кастиэль хочет, чтобы они заткнулись. Люцифер смотрит на него странно мягким взглядом и манит к себе рукой.  
  
—Кас, — хрипло шепчет Дин, словно у него в горле стоит ком, — я тебя жду, слышишь? Ты нужен мне, старик.  
  
Кастиэль подползает к Люциферу и устраивает голову у него на коленях. Голос Дина пропадает, на экране вокалист с закрытыми глазами и неправильным прикусом поёт ту песню, что так понравилась Кастиэлю, а Люцифер ласково гладит его по волосам.  
  
И он точно знает: старший брат никогда не причинит ему вреда. Сейчас они на одной стороне баррикад.  
  


__ If I could tear you from the ceiling  
I know the best have tried  
I'd fill your every breath with meaning  
And find the place we both could hide


End file.
